You missed
by Blackfang64
Summary: Natsuki's having her first kiss, nothing can go wrong right? "Natsuki, you missed" ShizNat oneshot


**Author: The idea.... um came into my head (shifty eyes) enjoy! Shizuru is 17 and Natsuki is about 16. Enjoy!**

"Are you sure you're ready Natsuki?"the blunette unsurely lifted her head up staring into the pair of crimson eyes that was accompanied with a gentle loving smile.

"Well, you are my girlfriend and all... I... I think I'm ready" Natsuki stuttered on her words noticing her hands were shaking lightly.

"Fufu, if Natsuki isn't ready then I'll wait till you are" Natsuki at instant grabbed the chestnut haired girl by the wrist ensuring that she wasn't going anywhere.

"N-no, Shizuru, I'm ready for this, please..." Natsuki eyes softened before the Kyoto girl earning a gentle smile from her.

"If Natsuki insists, perhaps she might even take it into the next stage?" seductively winking at the cobalt haired girl, she giggled at the sight of the blunette's face lighting up like a tomato.

"Don't push it" playfully hitting Shizuru on the arm, Natsuki shuffled herself closer along the bench towards the brunette. The two pairs of eyes stared awkwardly at each other; both beings were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Feeling a little impatient, Natsuki made the first with her arms slowly encircling around the older girl's waist. Shuffling herself closer, Natsuki's arms began tightened gently around the honey brunette bringing herself closer to her. "C-can-" the slender tip of Shizuru's finger silenced the blunette giving the blunette a gently nod from her.

Natsuki watched Shizuru's eyes close, taking a hint that she was ready for her. 'Okay, it's now or never' Natsuki thought idly to herself. Natsuki hesitated at first before she leaned her head slowly towards Shizuru. Natsuki's lips began to tremble; she could feel her skin beginning to turn pale and her mouth turning dry.

"Is Natsuki nervous?" Natsuki yelped out loud at hearing Shizuru's voice earning a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

I-I'm not nervous, it's just..." Natsuki fell silent with her eyes turning away and a small rose blush emerging on her cheeks. "...I... don't know how to... kiss"

"Ah...ahahaha! Natsuki is so cute!" Shizuru shrieked in joy making the blush on Natsuki's cheeks grown in size and colour. "It's okay, there's nothing to it, just go with the flow"

"H-hai... close your eyes" doing as she was told, Shizuru closed her eyes once more leaving a warm smile on her lips.

Bringing herself back together, Natsuki leaned her head in once more towards Shizuru. Her eyes stared down at Shizuru's pink moist lips making the blunette swallow hard. Closing her eyes, Natsuki could feel a warm gentle breathe blowing across her lips leaving a taste for hunger. 'Here goes' enclosing the final distance Natsuki pressed her lips against Shizuru's own. The first few seconds neither one made a move, Natsuki was busy being engulfed by the sweet cheery flavoured gloss Shizuru was wearing.

From what seemed like an eternity to Natsuki, she finally pulled back, her tongue gently running along her bottom lip tasting the cheery stain Shizuru had left her with. 'I did it. Go Natsuki, uh huh, go Natsuki!' "That was...nice"

"Hm, it was but Natsuki...." drawing the blunette from her daydreams, Shizuru let out a soft giggle earning a raised eyebrow from the blunette. "You missed"

'What?' "What?" Natsuki jaw hanged slightly open with her eyes staring out quite widely as Shizuru pointed to the top of her lips.

"You kissed me here, you only half kissed me" Shizuru watched a rose coloured blush emerging on Natsuki's face in which the blunette tried to cover up.

"Y-you're kidding me right?" Shizuru shook her head in denial making the blunette burst into embarrassment. "How could I miss, I was sure I kissed you on the lips fully"

"Natsuki missed"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" both pairs eyes fiercely stared at each other before Shizuru made a quick move as she leaned over capturing the blunette in a soft kiss before pulling back. "Now it's even"

"Um, right..." Natsuki lightly pressed her finger tips against her lips, feeling a small warmth of presence slowly fading away. "I liked that, really" this time it was Shizuru's turn to blush watching the look on Natsuki's face softened to one she had never seen before. "Could I... have another?"

"Fufu, Natsuki doesn't need to ask" Shizuru's arm slowly began to snake around the blunette bringing their beings closer to each other. "Unless she wants to use her tongue first" seductively whispering onto the blunette's lips, Natsuki felt the blush coming back even bigger than the last.

"Shizuru!"

**End **

**Author: If anyone is asking, something like this happened to me so I hope I've avoided all questions. Hope you enjoyed this short little oneshot, don't forget to leave a review I'm open to what you have to say!**


End file.
